Rachel Berry Cheerio?
by SuperDoctorWhoMind
Summary: A disheartened Rachel tries out for Cheerio's after coming back from Christmas break to try and win over her peers. Finchel? Cherrie? And a special appearance of Strawberry (Rachel's alter ego). Some Puckleberry FLIRTING! Set in season 2.


Glee- Rachel Berry… The cheerio?

Rachel Barbra Berry wasn't one to dream unrealistic dreams. Her becoming a star was inevitable, her singing live in front of a sold out crowd was unavoidable and her playing Fanny Brice on broadway (though being the most difficult out of her three big dreams) was ineluctable. But her being popular? Now that was a joke. A stupid silly joke. Rachel was ashamed to admit it to herself but oh being popular was definitely a dream of hers. She knew it would happen eventually, endearing crowds would cheer her name but Rachel wanted high school popular. She wanted what Quinn had. What came so easy to Santana and Puckerman. She wanted to be accepted by her peers. No, she wanted to be cherished by them. Thats what everything came back to lately… Being popular. Rachel was sick of the slushy's and the names. Frankly she didn't get it. Why were the glee kids picked on? It was backwards! In a world where singers and celebrities are like gods, why is a glee club so bad. Rachel tried not to get these thoughts get to her but sometimes her emotions were too strong to fight. Sometimes Rachel thought that Finn would want her more if she were popular. Its obvious to everyone he cared deeply about his reputation. Rachel shook the negative thought from her head, She knew that couldn't be the case. Rachel's mind wandered to the incident that caused Finn and Rachels breakup.

…. FLASH BACK….

_Rachel was in the choir room, Finn sat next to her talking about football in relation to glee. Rachel smiled along happily because she knew whatever he was saying was helping her. Mr. Shuester had announced only seconds before that Rachel would not have a solo for sectionals. Like a good boyfriend Finn came straight to Rachel's aid. "You don't take the star Quarter Back out before the big game." Rachel heard Finn argue. Finn was the star quarter back of Mckinley's football team. Wow, how did Rachel end up dating him again? It was such a dream, Rachel and Finn that was something that was only in fairytales. Then that dream came tumbling down. "Your such a hypocrite!" Santana cried from behind Rachel. "Oh PLEASE You don't even know what that means!" Rachel called back, A clear precise quip at Santana's intelligence. Rachel had a chance to let it slide there. Forget the argument huff about it later, maybe it would have been for the best. "It means your boyfriend is full of crap, Hobbit." Another screeching insult was thrown across the room. Rachel turned and scowled at Santana so many emotions rushing through her in that moment. "You know what, ever since the wedding (Burt & Carole) you've been up my butt and I'm sick of it-" Before Rachel could continue her rant there was a small voice below her. "C'mon Rachel she's not worth it." Finn's words were so soft Rachel could barely hear them. But Santana certainly could. "Oh really? Cuz' thats not what you thought last year in that motel room. That's right Yentil, your sweetheart, he's been lying to you. Cuz' he and I TOTALLY got it on last year." Santana hissed pure rage echoed through her voice. Why couldn't Rachel just shut up. Why?_

…. FLASH BACK OVER….

Shaking the memory from her head Rachel clothed herself before heading to school.

She was treated to her morning slushy facial. Bubble-gum flavoured, Rachel hated Bubble-gum flavour. While mindlessly washing it from her hair Rachel caught herself thinking that she wouldn't get slushied daily if she was popular. She scolded herself for thinking about such unrealistic things and got back to walking to class. Azimio and Karofsky were always kind enough to slushy her early in the morning so she had time to wash it out of her hair, she thanked them for this. Rachel was also thankful she had somewhere to be in the idle minutes before class, more than anything Rachel didn't want to run into Finn. She missed him to much, everything reminded her of him. During classes the smallest things would trigger memories. A small pink stress ball on Mrs. Emerald, Rachel's English teacher's, desk reminded Rachel of when Finn took Rachel out bowling and got her a bright pink bowling ball before teaching her how to strike. The calander on the wall reminded Rachel of the home made ones she had made Finn. When the bell rang for lunch a feeling of dread settled in. Finn. Puckerman. Why? Rachel truly didn't want to face them. She hadn't just used Puck. She truly did care for him, just not in the same way she loved Finn. Rachel felt Puck needed to know that she cared about him. Rachel hurried through the restless crowd tears in her eyes when she thudded hard against someones chest. With a feeling of pain in the pit of her stomach Rachel looked up to see Puckerman staring back with the same pain mirrored in his eyes. "I-I-I'm sorry" He said before running in the other direction. "Uh Hobbit, Getting all hot and bothered over Puckerman now are we?" Santana giggled walking off after witnessing Puck and Rachel's meeting. Then came the Icy cold tingly sensation spreading over her body. Sour Slushy. Great. It was Ben Farnell that slushied her this time. Perfect.

Rachel was the last to walk into Glee practice, her heart started racing the second she saw Finn. All eyes turned to her and Rachel felt and over whelming sense of shame wash over her. She walked straight up to them all and grabbed a chair before dragging it next to the piano. "To ashamed to even sit with the rest of us Yentle?" Santana called from across the room. With a cry of exasperation Rachel kicked her chair, Finn had taught her how to do that. "Shut up Santana, Maybe I am bossy and controlling, but the only job you'll ever have will be working on a pole." Rachel hissed. Stomping out of the glee room.

Rachel again, walked through the halls except this time she stopped by the bulletin board. She read about the practices for glee were, and about prom committee, but then she glanced at the Cheerio's tryout flyer. Rachel never thought about being a Cheerio before, so she took a form and saw that the tryouts were tomorrow. Then she got an idea, if she was on the Cheerios then there would be no more slushy facials and every one would respect her more. Besides she was the only girl in glee club that hasn't been a cheerleader yet, including Kurt. But she wasn't one of THEM. Rachel was better than the pompous snobs that THEY are. "Who gives a fuck about pride." Rachel swore under her breath before pulling a flyer of the wall. After school, Rachel drove home in a hurry. When she got home she went to her room to fill out the form. She wrote in all her talents, which took a while, and her full name. When she got to the last sheet, she read the checklist at the bottom that said what Coach Sylvester was looking for, some pretentious shit about skinny girls. Bubbly, Skinny, Willing to dedicate all time to Cherio's. Sure Rachel could do that.

She would do almost anything to be popular right now.

Rachel woke up the next morning at 6 a.m. sharp. She drank her chocolate protein shake, and got on the elliptical. After her work out she practiced her routine that she had put countless hours into so it would be just perfect for Coach Sylvester. Last night she spent four hours looking up cheerleading routines on Youtube and even checked out a book at the school library for the history of cheerleading. She walked into school ready for the end of the day, for when that's when try outs were taking place. Rachel walked through the main entrance with pep in her step, and even said hi to people she didn't even know.

Rachel was sure that nothing was going to rain on her parade. With over excitement she went to the bathroom to change into her tryout outfit she had picked out last night

She tried to push the break up out of her head. After her seventh period class, the bell for after school activities to begin rang. When she got to the gym, there were thousands of girls and boys lined up all around the gymnasium. Most of the girls wore Cheerios uniforms that looked like they made them there self. Rachel was wearing a white baby tee that said WMHS written in the middle with red shorts and white knee socks with two red stripes at the top. She had two pom poms in one hand, and her bejeweled CD player in the other.

"You can't seriously think I'd let YOU in the cheerios do you?" Sue Sylvester scowled.

"Look, I am Rachel Berry, Best singer in the glee club, In fact, I'm already the captain of the glee club. I have more than enough leadership qualities to head the squad. Also, think of how Mr. Schuester would feel if he knew he would have to share _another_ one of his members who is _also_ the captain of his team with you. He wouldn't be happy." She could see the wheels turning in Sue's head. Rachel knew that Sue had a vendetta against Mr. Schuester and she would use it to her advantage no matter what.

Rachel Grinned, It was a perfect plan. Rachel had taken dance and was a gymnast since the age of 4. She was also a cheerleader from the ages of 8 to 12. Plus how could Sue resist annoying Will.

Rachel took this silence as the perfect time to show Sue her skills. She switched on her cd player and took to the mat.

She started with a Double round off back handspring tuck before breaking into elaborate choreography to Rihanna's Where have you been. For the finale she Did a round off into the splits. "Welcome to the Cheerio's, Cheer Captain." Sue Sylvester smiled. Sue Sylvester ran off in the opposite direction to get Rachel a uniform. "We don't have any of our usual uniforms let so you'll have to wear a performing uniform." Sue handed Rachel the uniform. As far as Rachel knew there were about four or five variations of the Cheerio's uniform. The performing uniform was a skirt and crop top so when Rachel walked to class people could clearly see her abs, Rachel believed they chose it because it was easy to dance in. Rachel hurried to the nearest bathroom to get changed but she took her time, School was over and glee club was in a few minutes, Rachel wanted to be fashionably late. When Rachel had changed into her clothes she decided to skip Glee. It would make more of an impression to see Rachel in a crowd of people in a cheerios uniform than in a little glee club room.

The next morning Rachel put on her Cheerio's uniform and tied her hair into the signature high pony. She allowed strands of hair to fall over each side of her face, just to frame her face and of course to put her own personal twist on the outfit. She walked to school and burst through the Mckinley doors, a smile plastered on to her face. She walked the halls of Mckinley with a 'Queen Bitch Smirk'. All through out the halls people were looking at Rachel, not with their usual mix of disgust and annoyance but with… jealousy. They were jealous of RACHEL BARBRA BERRY. First Rachel had spanish, there was a mix of delight and dread in her feelings for spanish. Fin took it. But it would be the perfect opportunity to show off her new look.

Before walking to spanish Rachel head from the bathroom to wash the slushy from her hair, except now she realised that there was no blue slush there was no icy feeling spreading down her back. She was slushy free. At first Rachel couldn't believe it. Her mind rushed to thinking they were planning something. But then she remembered seeing Karofsky coming towards her slushy in hand before he looked down to see the uniform. Then he ran off. With a smirk Rachel walked into class to find Mr Shue, Finn, Puck and Mike were the only ones that had arrived at the moment. "Um, I didn't know we had a new student today!" Mr Shuester said running a hand through his curly hair. "She's smoking!" Rachel heard Puck exclaim. Rachel blushed. "Why don't you introduce yourself while we wait for the rest of my class". Rachel smiled. "Hi everybody, I am Rachel Barbra Berry." Everyones jaws literally dropped."Oh my god RACHEL! I am so sorry, I didn't realise it was you with the um… The um… " Mr. Shuester's voice trailed off leaving Rachel to laugh. "It's ok." Rachel said taking her seat next to Mike, In front of Finn. "Dude I'm so sorry, That was not cool, I really am sorry, I shouldn't have called her smoking." Puck was trying to explain to Finn who simply stared at Rachel. "Hey Rachel" Mike smiled. "Whats with the new look?" Mike asked, he seemed genuinely interested. "I'm the new Cheerio's Cheer Captain!" Rachel squealed unable to contain her excitement. "Ok class today we will be learning about Spanish Proverbs" Mr Shuester called interrupting Mike and Rachels conversation. "I picked some fresh spanish in my uncles garden." Britney called.

**What do you thinK? If you haven't realised the story takes place after Christmas in season 2. So I was thinking Finchel or just because I am crazy, some cherry.**


End file.
